A past fixed in the future ch1
by YourTooNoisy
Summary: Mikan's mother is found dead. Yukihara-sensei is the middle school principle. Hotaru is not back from her trip in America. Mikan must go with her grandfather. Natsume now faces a huge challenge: will he do what Narumi did and allow Mikan to run like Yuka
1. Chapter 1

Natsume looked down at Mikan who was talking to Narumi, tears falling

out of her chocolate colored eyes, Natsume closed his eyes as tears threatened to come too.

"No!", Natsume looked down as he saw Mikan running away, her hands over her face,

Natsume bowed his head as he felt Narumi's eyes travel upwards to the tree he was hiding

in Narumi approached the tree he stood there for a while his hand upon the tree he then

started to walk away but before he did he said quietly to Natsume, "When Mikan's mother

ran away from the school I made the mistake in not going after her like Shiki did, and

although Shiki betrayed us all he still acted like a man; Natsume don't let the one you love to

run away crying, go and comfort her don't let her suffer in the dark alone because for sure

that is what I did to Yuka-senpai when I didn't chase after her, even when I finally gained

consiousness". Natsume's eyes were wide, he held tight to the tree as his mind spun

on the idea he gasped and then jumped out of the tree, Narumi was half way toward the

elementary building the school Mikan and Natsume used to attend when they were

young now they were enrolled in middle school. "Narumi!", he shouted, Narumi stopped and

turned to look at Natsume who approached fast, "Tell me what is wrong with Mikan! tell me

now!", Narumi frowned, "Her mother was found dead this morning, her grandfather was

called to come and take her out of the academy along with one other person she is distraught

because for one we can't tell her who killed her mother", Natsume glared, Narumi shook his

head, "I understand the look; we did that too her two years ago but this is different",

Natsume waited his jaw clenched, Narumi sighed, "We can't find the person who did it, not

even sure if it was an alice, I know it is ludicrous that we can't even know that, but it's true

the person was very smart in his/her murder. The second reason is because she doesn't

want to leave this academy along with all her friends, and Hotaru is not back from that school

back in America so she doesn't know who to take with her, plus your Ruka's best friend but

we already told her that Ruka is being taken out of the school also by his mother and the

middle school principles orders", Natsume was glaring more furiously, "Why can't that

person protect Mikan! after all that person is her father! does he find it hard to protect

her?", Narumi didn't meet Natsume's eyes, Natsume turned around angrily, "Mikan is

worth protecting!". Natsume ran off toward where Mikan was last seen running toward.

Narumi looked down at the ground, his foot scuffing against it. "I hope he can protect

my daughter better than me and Yuka", Narumi nodded as Yukihara-sensei

appeared beside him, "You heard everything?", Yukihara nodded a sad look upon his

face, "my brother is very nice in sneaking Nogi Ruka out of this cursed school for Natsume,

in doing so it will make Hyuuga's decision more easier", Narumi shook his head, "no even

if Ruka was remaining her, I belive Natsume would still follow Mikan, even if it was to the

ends of the world he would follow her; after all Mikan is like the sun it touches everyone

but it touches Hyuuga more intimatly then others". Yukihara smiled and then looked at

Narumi who had red under his eyes, "Yuka wouldn't want that", he pointed at Narumi's

eyes, Narumi narrowed his eyes, "You don't know what 'Yuka', wouldv'e even wanted

you were never really around her all the time", he strode off as Yukihara watched

where Natsume used to be, he sighed a single tear came over his eye and leaked down

wards, "Don't fail like I did Natsume".


	2. Chapter 2

_Cough! hack! cough! hack! hac-plack!_ Natsume bent over, his chest heaving and his

eyes furious, he had been running for two hours straight still trying to find Mikan, his mind

screaming for her he was getting agitated because he was afraid of what she would do, was

she capable of suicide or would she do something even more drastic?. Even those ideas

seemed so far-fetched it sill didn't mean that she wasn't able to do them and that scared

Natsume more than anything. "Natsume-san?", Natsume looked over his shoulder and saw

a girl with black hair staring at him curiously, he turned and looked at her, "Are you looking

for Sakura?", he nodded she smiled and walked toward him, took his hand and started

running with him, Natsume was outraged, "What the hell are you-", she laughed, Natsume

felt his breath catch, she had the same laugh that Mikan did, he stared at her with wide eyes,

"Who-", she smiled brightlty, "You'll know in the future", she dropped his hand, and then

stared at him, he stared back, "do one thing for me okay", she said, he nodded out of instinct.

"Don't allow yourself to go mellow, the fight is still not over", Natsume opened his mouth

but she dissapeard. He stood there for a while until he heard feet tapping away fast, "Mikan",

he breathed as he remembered what he was doing, he started running not even noticing that

rain was starting to come down in huge drops, the girl he had just seen was still vivid in his

mind and her words and voice matched Mikan's who was she, and what had she meant about

he would know who she was in the future? more pressing matters was that Natsume couldn't

hear Mikan's feet anymore. "Mikan!", he called loudly, no answer he stopped running and

stopped moving, listening he couldn't hear anything he sighed, "Mikan", he whispered, his

eyes traveleing everywhere, _She's over there behind that tree crying_ Natsume whirled around

as he heard the girls voice again, this time he didn't see her he then gasped she was inside

his head, he heard her laughter the same as Mikan's for some reason it gave him strength.

"Why are you running from me? Mikan didn't I say I would protect you", no answer.

"Mikan please don't make say what I know", he whispered to her.

"Natsume", he heard her voice whisper, the same voice as the girl he frowned. "I can't

leave", she whispered in a chocked voice, he walked toward the tree, he heard her move,

"Don't", he whispered as he sat on the other side of the tree, his eyes closing, her hand was

close by he would take it when the time was right. "I will sit here beside you, till your ready

to come back together", he opened his eyes a little and saw two butterflies sucking nector

out of a flower he smiled, "Mikan You know I will always follow you, even if you don't

choose me to go with you; Ruka will be fine he's leaving and Hotaru is strong she can

find a way to escape this school and come after us", he heard her sniff then his breath

left him as she flung around the tree and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his

shirt, he looked down at her then smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her,

"You cry to much polka", he said as she laughed and cried.

"Natsume sorry", she whispered he frowned and then held tighter to her, "Don't be sorry

you did nothing wrong", Mikan cried even harder, Natsume pressed his cheek in her hair

and held onto her, not even noticing that two people were watching him. Tsubasa

sighed and leaned aginst Harada who smiled at him as she looked down at their

entertwined fingers, "Hyuuga don't fail us", Tsubasa whispered as him and Harada walked

away, talking in low voices the little girl followed them with sad eyes.


End file.
